Behind The Scenes
by CyberDreamer
Summary: I wrote a funny-ish interview with the cast of Cybersix. Beware of the lost hat.


**Cartoon Cast: Behind The Scenes  
On Tonight's Episode...  
  
**

Reporter: Good evening and welcome to Cartoon Cast: Behind The Scenes! Tonight, I'm here with the all-star cast of the rather short series Cybersix. Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to the show.  
_(general smiles and greetings)_  
Reporter: So, I'll begin by stating the question on everyone's minds right now: Are you currently filming any other episodes beyond The Final Confrontation?  
_(general unease)_  
Cybersix: Well...the directors aren't making up their minds. We shoot the odd scene every few days, but most of the tape has been tossed. Something about the emotional conflict.  
José: _(swinging his feet over the edge of the chair)_ What emotional conflict? None of us can ACT.  
Lori: _(flirtatiously leaning against the reporter's chair)_ Especially not Lucas.  
Cybersix: Lay off. It's not his fault that the writers made him dense.  
Reporter: I can already tell what this interview will be like... _(turns to the camera)_ Edit that out.  
Cameraman: Um...sir, we're live...  
Reporter: Never mind! _(grins_) So, I'll direct my next question at Mr. Amato here... Do you enjoy your part?  
Lucas: _(shifts in his seat)_ Mostly. I resent being presented as dense and addlepated, but the job has its perks. And besides, who else would play my part?  
Cybersix: Heath Ledger would be nice.  
Lucas: He's too young for you.  
Cybersix: I'm 22. I think it'd be a perfectly legit pair-up.  
Reporter: Mr. Amato, I sense that you're considerably smarter than the series shows?  
Lori: Not at all. He studies biology in his spare time.  
Lucas: Well, that's the idea, isn't it? I do play a biology teacher, you know.  
Cybersix: And I play a literature teacher - by day. But I know almost nothing about literature. In fact, I have a tutor to help me out in my trailer between takes. That's why you almost never see me actually TEACH; usually I just read poetry.  
José: _(with a devious grin)_ YOU don't read poetry. That's your stand in's job.  
Cybersix: True.  
Reporter: Miss...er, Cybersix, what exactly does your stand in do?  
Cybersix: Have you tried imitating a man's voice? ...or in your case, a woman's voice? It's hard on the vocal cords. And I also get very nervous with my hair up. I have done my own scenes, though. In Daylight Devil, I did almost the entire show, just because I had to go into the bushes to talk with Data 7 at one point.  
Reporter: I see. On a different note, Miss Anderson, what's it like to work with this cast?  
Lori: Oh, it's rather eventful. It's amazing how easily you can upset Cybersix if you mess with her hat. Lucas was extremely annoyed when he found that after making a grand escape and saying It's my turn to save the day!, Cybersix would be thrown into him. And to have it go to commercial after the take was just so insulting...If she hadn't promised him a jump to the top of the angel statue later, he wouldn't have done it.  
Lucas: And the best part is, I got to get that jump on the episode.  
Reporter: Frankly, I think José has one of the best parts of the series. A cynical little devil, cloned from his insensitive father-  
José: I can see where this is going.  
Reporter: No, it's the truth. I especially liked your role in The Eye. Anyone who can punch out a Fixed Idea is a hero in my book.  
José: Well, thanks.  
Cybersix: ...great, I'm someone ELSE's hero.  
José: Let the man speak!  
Reporter: _(sheepish smile)_ Anyway, loyal watchers, I've managed to get a few special guests here tonight. Everyone, please welcome Grizelda!  
_(again, general unease as the camera views an empty chair)_  
Cybersix: _(grinning)_  
Reporter: Uh, again...everyone, please welcome Grizelda! _(coughcough)_ Grizelda?  
Cybersix: Very funny. _(in a biting tone, reminiscent of Daylight Devil)_ Show yourself, coward!  
_(evil laughing)  
_Cybersix: I'm not joking, girl, get yourself out here.  
Grizelda: _(comes into view, sitting in her chair)_ Out where? I've been here the whole time.  
Reporter: Er...I'd also like to introduce Mr. Yashimoto and his sister Akiko! They've just flown in from Japan to be here-  
Yashimoto: -So forgive the jetlag.  
Reporter: So...what was it like to run up a bridge?  
Yashimoto: Running up a bridge is not hard. It's the falling down part that is.  
Akiko: (_giggling)  
_Grizelda: Now see, why have I never met this guy?  
Yashimoto: (_wazzing like mad)_ (Author's Note: Wazzing is Salopian slang for extreme fright, almost to the point of wetting one's pants, so scared you may just throw up.) Um...I'm not acquainted...  
Grizelda: The name's Grizelda. You must be Sir Basil of Baker Street.  
Yashimoto: _(blink.....blink)_  
(_the rest of the cast is cracking up)_  
Cybersix: _(between laughs)_ Oh...my...God, we HAVE to have a cast reunion.  
Lori:_ (jumps up from her chair) _We can do a conga line!  
Reporter: Hold it, hold it...   
(_the audience is completely out of control as the cast begins to conga. CYBERSIX is still sitting, doubling over with laughter as LORI leads YASHIMOTO and AKIKO around on stage. LUCAS and GRIZELDA both exchange glances, then join the conga line)  
_Reporter: Wait! This is my show! Stop! Stop!  
José: Shut up! (_also joins the conga)  
(CYBERSIX is absolutely helpless with laughter, nearly to the crying point as Lori leads into the audience and chooses random members to join the conga line. SPIDERMAN suddenly rushes in, knocking the REPORTER off of his chair. SPIDERMAN gets on his knees and begs like a dog for CYBERSIX'S autograph on his back. CYBERSIX responds by falling backwards, then laughing some more)_  
General Cast: Conga! Conga!  
Reporter: _(wazzing like mad)_


End file.
